This disclosure relates to systems, devices, methods, and related computer program products for smart buildings including the smart home. More particularly, this patent specification relates to establishing communications between two nodes of smart networks.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Numerous electronic devices are now capable of connecting to local as well as wide area networks. As the number of electronic devices on these networks increase, the amount of sensitive data and/or sensitive interactions between these electronic devices and data on the networks may increase. As such, increased security may be desired regarding communications to/from the electronic devices.